She runs with evil vampires
by Kimmy1901
Summary: The Volturi became evil, the Cullens have become helpless, and Bella's stuck in the middle.
1. Hunted all along

Staring at the seven vampires in front of me, I swallowed loudly. Carlisle said that it would be okay. Alice says that they'd protect me. Jasper just tries his best to calm us down, although not even _he_ could do that now. Esme was going out of her way to make sure I wasn't scared—although we both know very well that I'm going to be until this is all over—if it ever is. Even Rosalie looks afraid for me. Emmett is mad. Really mad. But of course, all of their anger, frustration, and forlorn has doubled for Edward.

His eyebrows were pulled together tightly, and his lips made a hard line. Nothing me, or anyone else could say would make him relax. But the more I think about it, the more I realize that he doesn't necessarily _have_ a reason to relax.

No, Bella, don't say that. It will be fine. I have seven strong vampires and a few werewolves protecting me. Unwillingly another tear came down my face, and I saw it drop on the grass below me.

Volturi was mad. Really mad. And as much as I'd like to say otherwise, there's no point in hiding. No point in running. No point in wondering what your future will hold.

Though that negativity is just what Esme, Alice and Jasper keep discouraging. But . . . it's not negativity at all. Its factual information.

And quicker than anything I've ever seen in my life—and trust me, I've seen pretty fast things—a figure in a black cloak arrived beside the Cullens standing in front of me.

They all flinched, but the one in black just stood there.

"The Cullens. How I've missed you." A low and steady voice came from under the cloak.

Edward ran over so he was standing beside me.

"We were going to, but you have to know . . ." Carlisle started, his voice weaker than I think I've ever heard it.

"Silence!" The man roared, so loud that after there was a slight ringing in my ears. "You revealed our secret! That human . . ." he looked to me, ". . . we could handle . . . but only because you swore that she would become one of us! And now a whole _city_ knows? How? Why? You've disgraced me. You owe me."

"Please!" Esme pleaded. "We didn't mean for it to get out. This was all a mistake!"

Carlisle put his hand in front of Esme so she wouldn't get on her hands and knees to beg. "We have been conducting damage control before you arrived. This is all going to be tamed. Just give us a chance to . . ."

"A chance to what? My Carlisle, the only way to unconvince these humans that there are vampires among their presence would be to kill them all together! And you can't change them all, for we can't handle that many newborns at one time. We definitely have a dilemma. But possibly I could fix things. Though I would only be willing if I got something in return."

Nobody hesitated. "Anything!" Alice called out desperately.

The man walked up close to me, and I instinctively backed up. "Her." He said.

All of our eyes widened, and my heart sped up to an unhealthy rate.

Edward stepped in front of me. "Not a chance!" He hissed.

But even Edward's strength couldn't save me. In a millisecond—or perhaps sooner than that, I felt something hit me hard, and I flew forwards. Yelling and screaming sounded from behind me, although we didn't slow down.

The wind hit me hard, and it felt like I was gone. Like the rest of my body couldn't catch up with me.

We stopped quickly, and my neck jerked forward. I heard a crack and then a piercing scream in which I later realized was mine. Everything was still blurry from the wind making my eyes water, and all I saw was black.

I was still in the arms of a member of the Volturi, and I was being clutched so tightly that all I could do was blink to focus my vision.

As I did, two new figures appeared, dressed in the same cloak as the one carrying me's in.

"My Marcus, forceful? I thought we would make this peaceful. We don't want confrontation."

"Aro, they don't know where we are."

"But they can find us. We shall not underestimate their abilities. But I suppose that for now, we can deal."

"But wait," the other man in cloak started. "What about that one member they have? She see's future. Possibly our location if we move."

"Cairo," the one, who I now believe to be Aro, began. "You make an impeccable point. We shall stay."

"No!" I screamed, though I wouldn't be surprised if all that came out was the sound of a single breath.

Squirming in who is think is Marcus's arms, I looked at all of them closely.

"What'd you say?" Aro appeared two inches from my face.

I swallowed, and although I mind was so scrambled up, I could barley breath; I found the words to speak to him. "I thought Volturi was . . . g-good." I could tell that it was a very quiet whisper.

There was a laugh coming from Cairo. "My Isabella, you couldn't be more wrong. You really couldn't."

Now all I could think of doing was screaming. They just laughed at my attempt, but I didn't give up, and I continued screaming so hard, I wouldn't be surprised if my face turned red.

And with the pain in my neck catching up to me, it helped my scream get louder. It even hurt _my_ ears. I just hoped that it somehow affected them, or would give away my position.

And as my screaming became louder and more high-pitched, tears became relentlessly spewing from my eyes. With that, I started slashing around in Marcus's arms hoping someone would stop them.


	2. Frozen

Chapter 2

"You could do much great for us . . ." Aro's frightening voice slithered through the air, and slapped me in the face. "This will not hurt a bit. Wait . . . no, it will hurt fiercely."

I tensed up on the stone ground, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Helplessly, I screamed again. His hood to the cloak was down, and it revealed his terrifying face. His eyes were a grotesque shade of red, and his skin was so white I almost had to squint to look at it.

With all of my energy, I made my screaming louder. But he just smiled.

Though but a moment later, I realized that he wasn't smiling. He was showing his teeth, and they were just as frightening as his face. I almost couldn't look at him.

Though I wasn't that next moment.

I was screaming, louder than I _ever _have before, and I was staring at the ceiling.

A pain that could never be described shot through me, and I felt like I was on fire. I felt like I fell into a sea of knives, and all I could do was scream to the sky, and beg for it to stop.

His teeth came back from my neck, but after but a moment, he bit a new spot on my neck—making me scream louder—and started drinking.

I jerked around and tears burst from my eyes. The fierce stinging increased and now the screaming stopped, and I just looked forward, letting my eyes close.

―――――

Ache and burning surged through my veins. My throat was swollen and dry from my screams, and my neck was firm with all of the hardened blood the Volturi didn't devour.

My heart's beating was slow and dull, and I could barley move. The pain, though, didn't seize. And I lay there, my head dizzy, and three vampires looking at me, smiles on their faces.

I'm not sure what I looked like, but I would bet that my mouth was hanging open, my eyes were wide, and my skin was paler than Aro's. Well . . . at least that's how I felt.

My eyes closed again.

―――――

The pain was gone. I was gone. I felt nothing. There was nothing anywhere.

I was different.

I couldn't feel the blood pulse under my skin, or my heart beat in my chest. It's like I was numb all over, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I didn't need a breath to speak, and I opened my eyes to the Volturi.

Standing up, I made eye contact with every single one of them. My eyes were slits, and my fists were clenched. But it's still a mystery how I managed to stand up like this, _and_ say:

"What'd you do to me?" My voice was strong and different. I blinked but continued to stare at them angrily.

Cairo stepped up. "Don't fret, my dear. You're not a vampire."

Despite all of my better judgment, I walked up to him. "Then what _am_ I?"

He didn't answer, but not because he didn't know the answer, or he just didn't want to tell me. No, this was because he didn't think that I was a priority. He just simply turned around and began walking away with Aro and Marcus.

I grabbed his shoulder, but Cairo just put his hand on it, twisted it, and pushed me backwards, so my back hit the stonewall. I felt that . . . and I almost wanted to thank him for letting me feel. Letting me get back to it, for I feared that this would be permanent.

Cairo said that I'm not a vampire? What does that mean? Does that mean that I'm still human? I stood up and shook my head, knowing in every inch of my body that I wasn't human. I was something evil, something different. Frozen.

Grinding my teeth, I stared at the black cloaks disappearing into the darkness. Questions flooded my head that I was nowhere near to answering, and fear that I wish wouldn't return hit me in the stomach. The feeling of emptiness, though, was the reoccurring shiver, making me wince.

Though the thought of seeing Edward and the rest of the Cullens filled my head. I smiled and for the smallest moment, I felt like I wasn't frozen anymore. I took a step towards where the Volturi had disappeared and stood there until my mind would be capable of thinking clearly.

Testing my strengths, I began running as fast as I could. Still my human pace . . . but I did catch up to the walking vampires, probably expecting me to.

"What'd you do to me?!" I repeated, but passion I didn't think I had filled my lungs, making the words sliver out of my mouth sounding hard and cold.

Aro was almost affected by my voice, but he came back to his careless expression. "We, my dear, saved you. Now you shall work for us. You shall do as we tell you to, and you will be rewarded."

I shook my head, dumbfounded, trying to pick words out of a jumble that were fighting to spill out. "Just give me answers! That's what I need!"

Marcus stepped up to this, "You don't _need _answers. But we will be happy to give you some if you do as we ask."

I made a face. "Well, what do you want?"

"You're friends."

I didn't notice, but my jaw has dropped. "W-why?"

"They can help me too. But the only way they will, is if you take this . . ." he took something out carefully from his cloak. It looked like some kind of . . . necklace thing.

I held out my hand—though I don't know why—and he put it in. "What is it?" I stared at it.

He stared at me, his eyes blank. "Just put it around Edward's neck and then rip it off."


	3. Dead inside and out

Chapter 3

Marcus, Aro, and Cairo now walked away from me.

I was standing in that dark stone alley—my knees about to buckle. Reluctantly, I look back to the necklace it my hand. Silver surrounded a large black stone that had a touch of red in it. It was cold and hard, and the silver chain holding on to it, was sharp and intimidating.

How am I like this? Why? Am I a vampire or not? I know Aro bit me. That seemed to be the only thing that was perfectly clear. Although I wish it wasn't. It's just . . . the pain, emptiness . . . it won't go away. Although I feel like my soul has. Something has.

Blankly, I stared ahead, waiting for someone to tell me what to do, besides putting this necklace thing on Edward and then ripping it off.

What's supposed to happen?

These questions couldn't go unanswered, so I pulled my eyebrows together and caught up with the Volturi again. They seemed a little annoyed, now.

"Will this hurt him?" I breathed.

No, they're not annoyed.

They're mad.

Aro grabbed my shoulder with a force that was so strong, I just stared at it with wide eyes.

"Just do it!" His voice was black and angry.

I looked down at my Nike shoes and then back at him, but he and his "friends" or whatever you want to call them, had already walked away again.

Not to talk to them again, but just to get out of here, I followed behind them until I saw light. They continued to a darker entrance, but I just went outside.

My hands were shaking, and I was looking around frantically as I tried to find out where I was. Though after only a couple minutes of walking around, I realized that I was in Port Angeles. Luckily the one that doesn't know about vampires.

No, I wasn't the one that told anyone. But it was Rosalie.

She didn't _tell_, but someone caught her being a vampire. Mike Newton saw her hunting one day and he told everyone. And you know what? Everyone believed him. And you know _why_? Because he recorded her on his camera phone.

That's why the Volturi got so angry.

But truthfully . . . I don't know why they turned evil?

I mean, it's not like the Volturi has always been angels, though.

They just . . . seem to be turned . . . evil.

Wondering what happened to them, I did the only thing I could think of. Quickly, I snapped my cell phone out of my back pocket and called Edward.

He picked up before the first ring. "Bella?" His voice was shaky.

"Edward!"

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Port Angeles." I looked around me. "I'm right next to the McDonald's."

There was a pause, and in two seconds, I heard his footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around him, and saw him blur up to me, his expression was dumbfounded, angry, or sad. Actually, I was almost leaning towards sad, but I didn't know why.

He hugged me like I had been gone for a year. No . . . two years.

"Oh Bella, are you okay? What'd they do to you?" He asked while still giving me one of his crushing hugs.

Honestly, I wasn't sure what I should and shouldn't tell him. But something told me deep inside me to keep things from him. It was this strange voice that I could recognize, and I almost didn't want to listen to it. Though I decided to just wait and see what happens."I'm okay," I began as he released the hug. "I just . . . want to go home." I stared at the floor.

He stared at me, his face depressed. "Bella . . . I am so sorry."

His voice wasn't what I was used to. It was like he was about to tell me some really bad news that I probably didn't want to hear. But right now, every bit of information was useful.

"What?"

He paused, unsure at how to phrase it. "Bella," this was honestly hard for him, and for a moment, I was thinking that he would say, "I can't tell you," or something. But no, he just came right out and said it, ". . . Charlie is . . . dead."

I blinked.

"No, he's not." I swallowed.

He looked down, trying his best to avoid eye contact. "Bella . . ."

The blankness became worse. It was now black. The numbness inside me has tripled, and my knees buckled. I fell to the cold cement.

Waking up was hard to do, but somehow, I did . . . to Edward's black leather couch.

He was sitting at the edge, smiling at me. And I almost smiled back at him, but then I remembered what he had told me. The truth I didn't want to accept. And what I had to do . . .

"Good morning," Edward's silky voice sounded.

I brushed the back of my hand against my eyes and blinked at him. "Is my dad really dead?" Is all I could say.

I'm sure Edward didn't want to start it again, but he just nodded, with a sympathetic smile. And after a minute he added an: "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I shook my head in disbelief, although I _did_ believe it. I wish I didn't.

"What happened to him?"

By the way his face dropped, I knew that the answer would be hard. Despite that, though, Edward began speaking. "The Volturi. I'm just so sorry, Bella."

I felt the wound on my neck and I made sure that my hair was covering it.

This settles it. I cannot tell Edward anything.


	4. To Decieve

Chapter 4

The necklace the Volturi has given me became heavy in my pocket as I stared at the wall in front of me. I told Edward that I just wanted to be alone. And just like the guy he is, he left the room.

I'm not sure if he knows anything, and that's what kills me.

Of course my intent's not for him to be hurt. Of _course_ not. But some foreign power's been bringing me through this world without my old conscious. I felt like a monster.

Not just inside, but out. I was numb and cold, and I was afraid that Edward could tell. He probably could, but possibly he would use Charlie's death as an excuse.

I shuddered.

If he did know, I would feel better if_ I_ knew, so I could give him a reason.

I heard a knock.

Blinking, I looked up and grumbled, "Come in."

It was Edward.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I know that that's supposed to be out of caring, but it just makes me angrier. It reminds me that I'm _not_ supposed to be alright. How does he not see that the more times he brings this up, the longer it'll take me to forget about it? Or maybe I don't want to forget about it . . .

"Yes, thanks." I said to the floor.

I heard his footsteps approach, and he sat on the other side of the couch. "Look, Bella, I hope you know that I'm here to help."

"I don't need your help." There was stealth and metal in my voice that I never had, and it made me shiver.

"I know . . . but if you want some . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll come get Mr. Big-Strong-Edward."

My eyes widened at how that slipped out of my mouth.

There was a pause, probably wondering what to say next. I don't believe I said that. I've never really talked to him like that . . . ever. But somehow I couldn't bring myself to saying sorry, or saying anything else.

"Okay," is all he said.

So as he stood up to walk away, I just continued to sit there, staring at my shoes.

Nothing here is real. And I knew it's all downhill when I called after him.

"Wait, Edward . . ."

He turned around, the slightest bit of hope on his face.

I bit my tongue fiercely, and grabbed the necklace out of my pocket.

"I . . . um have something for you."

His face relaxed and he walked back to me, and sat beside me on the couch.

I opened my fist to reveal what the Volturi gave to me, but this time, it seemed to be even blacker. He stared at it, a little confused.

"What's this?" His voice was small and quiet.

Cringing, I held it out. "I made it for you, will you wear it?"

"It's nice."

I stared at him, playing with my fingers behind my back.

How could I do this? I don't even know if this will hurt him or not. What if it does? I felt all the pain, but I still held out the necklace to him.

Reluctantly, I can tell, he put his hand out, and I dropped it in. "Well," he laughed. "I'm not really sure if this necklace will compliment me, Bella. But I'm sure Alice or Rosalie would like it. But, Bella it really is beautiful." He dropped it back in my hand.

"Please, Edward?"

He gave me a half smile and did what I asked. I shivered and felt like I was about to cry, but what made me wince was that I probably couldn't cry.

"Very nice." He smiled at me.

I attempted to smile back at him, but it probably didn't make me look any happier. Despite that, though, I gently grabbed the stone and looked up at him, sheepishly.

He smiled.

I ripped it off, and Edward fell backwards.

My eyes widened and I think my face turned whiter than it already was.

"Edward!" I screamed.

His eyes were open, but they were all white.

Falling to my knees, I started shaking him, but he wouldn't move. Right now, if my heart was beating, it would break my chest.

I started screaming again, and Carlisle and Emmett ran in, their eyes wide.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice was shaky.

"Bella, what happened?" Emmett growled.

"Uh . . ." I put the necklace behind my back. "I don't know."

Carlisle picked up Edward's still body and ran out of the room, while Emmett looked to me, his expression grave. "Bella?"

"I . . . um . . . woke up and he was just . . . like that!"

Emmett's jaw tightened and he followed Carlisle out of the room.

I shuddered, not knowing how that lie spilled out of my mouth. I stood up to tell them the truth, but an overwhelming urge not to, made me simply run down the stairs, and out the door.

Recklessly, I ran around, until I saw three black cloaks. Just standing there. Looking at me.

From across the street, they almost didn't look as threatening, but as they walked up to me, I wouldn't be surprised if my jaw dropped.

"Good job." Aro's chilling voice slithered through the air.

"What happened to him?" My voice, though, was desperate.

I couldn't tell their expression, for their hoods were still up casting a dark shadow on their faces.

"You don't need to know, my dear."

Somehow, once he said that, I felt like I didn't.

"Just," Marcus began, "do the same thing to the rest of the Cullens, and you shall be rewarded."

I nodded and took my cell phone out of my pocket again. But once it was out, I stared at it, astonished at what I was doing. My fingers dialed Alice's phone number.

"Hello?"


	5. Obediance

Chapter 5

"Alice?"

"Bella? What's up?" Her chipper voice chimed from the other end.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the mall with Rose, and we were just at Nordstrom's, and we saw this . . ."

"Can you come to your house? Bring Rose; I need to see you two. Quick."

There was a pause.

"Sure, I guess . . . what's wrong?"

I swear, I was about to tell her everything, but that urge that I didn't recognize returned. "Nothing, just please get here as fast as you can."

Alice hung up, and I looked back to where the Volturi was standing. This time, I saw a hint of each of their faces. Venomous smiles spread across their faces. I winced and turned back to the house.

Staring at the front door, I glanced at my clenched fist. I opened it, and saw the necklace, revealing a new color. It was a light green, though small patches of black still harbored in the corners.

How could I do this to Edward?

But in a minute, my eyes widened at a realization. Was I turning evil just like the Volturi? No, I'm not evil. I bit my lip and looked back to where they were standing, but they left. And I was just standing in the middle of the street, alone.

Until about ten minutes later of me staring at the cement, Alice's Porsche pulled up. I scrambled over to it, and Alice and Rosalie stepped out.

"Bella, why'd you call us down here?" Alice asked.

"I . . . um . . . made you something."

Alice and Rosalie smiled, but when I showed them it, Alice's face grew blank. She was having a vision, and I know what she was seeing. Quickly, I handed it to Rosalie.

"Rose, try it on!" I smiled.

She grabbed it, but then looked to Alice. "Oh boy, she's having one of her "visions"."

"Y-yeah, just try it on!"

She raised her eyebrow and did so. "Ooh, it's nice."

"I'm really sorry, Rose."

Her expression turned confused, and I ripped the necklace off.

She fell backwards, and without hesitating, I put it around Alice's neck, her face still blank.

And right when I was about to rip it off, Alice's face turned back, but this time, frightened, "Bell . . .!" I ripped it off before she could finish.

Now two of my best friends were lying on the street—maybe dead, maybe in deep pain—all because of me.

Now all I need is Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett.

I smiled, and took out my phone again, and called Carlisle.

He answered after three excruciatingly long rings.

"Bella?"

"Hi Carlisle. So, how's Edward?"

There was a pause. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

I looked around, "So where are you?"

"We're still in the house. Where'd you go?"

I glanced down to Rosalie and Alice. "I . . . saw Alice and Rosalie on the sidewalk outside and they're just like Edward was."

"What?" Carlisle's voice was terrified.

And before I knew it, he was on his knees next to Alice and Rose. I bent down next to him, and while he was whispering to and shaking them, I put the necklace around his neck. He noticed, but he was too preoccupied with them to care.

I ripped it off, and he fell beside Alice.

The guilt wasn't really showing up that much anymore, so I simply smiled and ran into the house.

Edward was on the couch in the living room, and Emmett was shaking him.

I ran up to Emmett and put the necklace on him as well.

"Bella, God, stop it!" He growled as he shook Edward some more.

"'K," I ripped it off, and Emmett fell on the floor.

Now we have Jasper and Esm—what am I saying? I looked down at Emmett and Edward terrified. What was I doing? How could I do this? Why did I do this?

Who am I?

Now I began shaking Edward's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!"

Just like I feared, there was no answer.

But soon, the door opened, and Esme and Jasper walked in—Jasper carrying Alice and Rose. Esme blurred up to give me a hug, and Jasper put Alice and Rosalie on the floor gently.

"Oh Bella!" Esme began as she released the hug. "Carlisle called us and told us what happened! Are you alright?"

I nodded, but like I was possessed, I put the necklace around her neck. She looked at it, and then back at me, "Well, thank you Bella, but . . ." I ripped it off, and she fell over.

At the sound of her falling, Jasper snapped his head over.

"Esme!" He yelled as he ran to her.

Still possessed, I put it over Jasper and ripped it off.

All of these questions where making me shudder as I walked away from the people I love, and outside. The Volturi were there again.

"Impeccable work, Isabella," Marcus whispered from across the street, though I heard it like he was screaming it at the top of his voice.

"What will happen to them?" I screamed, just to make she they could hear, for I didn't want to get closer to them.

They laughed. "That can be your reward." Aro started.

I nodded.

"Fine, we shall tell you, but first, give us the talisman."

I cocked my head. "What?"

There was a groan.

"The thing in your hands."

I threw it to him with as much force as I could manage. It landed in front of them, but they picked it up.

Aro covered it with his hands and looked at me. "Thank you so much, Isabella. Now, we have to be somewhere, but maybe we shall give you your reward another time. Goodbye, and have a pleasant tomorrow."

The blurred away, and I stood there, number than ever.


	6. The Spirit

**very short, but i'm trying to think of what to wright next... REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**

Incredible amounts of guilt and forlorn swept across me as I just stood there, alone, in the street, waiting. What significance did that one stone hold? Its ability to make the Cullens helpless, of course, but there was this other meaning that made me shudder. Whatever that meaning was, I just put it in place.

I wish so much; words can't even describe it, that I would feel this guilt while I was doing the despicable act. Actually, despicable would be an understatement.

I don't know how, but my glance slowly shifted behind me, to the open door of the Cullen House. I saw a hand. Alice's hand, for sure. Small and fragile—kinda—and I did this to her. I'm a monster . . .

And as I started kicking myself in my mind, I heard a whistling. I turned to the direction of the odd sound, and saw what made my eyes widen. A light green cloud of smoke—exactly the color of the amulet when I had pulled it off of Edward—was floating there, seemingly staring at me.

"Edward?" I whispered so quiet I didn't even hear myself, though I trusted that cloud to.

"Bella . . ." it murmured, its voice echoing.

Instinctively, I stepped back.

"Bella . . ." it said again.

"What are you?" I stuttered.


	7. Attack

**It's funny how long it's been since I've updated . . . I apologize! But I'm on spring break so you can expect more and more chapters!!! (Oh and please recap on the story if you want, I know it's been a while). Oh yeah, I'm also a beta reader now. That means if you're a writer here and want some feedback on your chapters, or some editing, let me know.**

**And its short, I just wanted to put in a chapter before I leave for a while . . .**

"You know what I am, Bella," the cloud whispered, prompting me to step back.

My insides were thrashing inside my chest, and adrenaline, or just plain fear pulsed through my veins, doubling the numbness that exploded inside of me.

"What are you?" I asked once more.

The cloud immediately turned into Edward's silhouette, and I practically swallowed my stomach. I also could've sworn that I spent hours just staring at the slight green outline that resembled Edward way too much.

"Your Edward?" I felt my chin begin to quiver.

The silhouette shook its head no, and my heart dropped in disappointment.

"Jasper?" I guessed, thinking that he's the only one I know that has a similar profile to the cloud.

"Bella," I heard from behind me. I turned quickly, seeing a cloud in the shape of a person as well, but this time, it was smaller, fragile looking with a pinkish color. Alice.

"Alice!" I whispered, almost breaking out in tears.

Now, five more outlines, all in different colors surrounded me. One of Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie . . .

I couldn't help but begin to scream.

My eyes shot open, and I saw Jacob staring at me. I winced.

"Jacob?" I whispered, looking at my surroundings. I was inside his house, laying on his couch.


End file.
